The World Left Behind
by MadeofLove14
Summary: Blue Pearl knows nothing good could come from the fusion or the sapphire leaving their Diamond's court. Her world begins to change and Blue Pearl isn't so sure she likes where it's heading. The abomination fusion sets off a series of events that will the change the course of Homeworld and the Earth for millennia to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The pearl in this story, I'm not going to refer to her as just Pearl (like we do the original), to keep it straight in my head.

* * *

Blue Pearl has been witness to many terrible things that have happened in her Diamond's court. Unspeakable acts of terror that used to make her shake. Her Master's rage is rare and sensible. What she doles out is exact, precise and always terrifyingly brilliant. The boisterous, exaggerated exhibitions of the other Diamonds makes Blue Diamond's castigations seem subdued and courteous. But her prowess as Diamond has never gone unnoticed or been questioned, and is always reinforced when the court is disrupted.

But everything begins to change when the sapphire leaves.

Nobody leaves. Not Blue Diamond's court, not ever. There have been thousands of gems, low level nothings that come and go, but the court has always remained strong through the millennia. No one wants to leave or rather no one has ever dared to. It is seen as an honor above honors to simply be in the presence of their Diamond. To share her air, to speak to her, to touch her; unspeakable acts of privilege that the common gem can't even begin to imagine.

So it is beyond baffling when the sapphire leaves – runs away with a common no-nothing ruby to an organic planet with no way to return.

It makes no sense to Blue Pearl. The sapphire, the only one in their court; and perhaps the only one of her skill in existence, lived very well. Her position is one that was created for her, not assigned to her. Blue Diamond would give the sapphire nearly everything she asked for without question. She was regarded highly in all the Diamonds' eyes, given respect and appreciation where others would receive disinterest and flippancy. So no one understands why she leaves.

The fusion incident would have been forgiven. The ruby shattered for ruining the sapphire's clear vision and she would have been coddled and indulged by the court for millennia. To fuse with a gem unlike yourself…it must've been horrifying. Especially such a lowly gem at that. Blue Pearl remembered how unlike herself the sapphire had been in the moment after that… **abomination** came apart.

Though they never spoke to one another, Blue Pearl felt as though she knew the sapphire rather well. Sapphire was calm, sure, and impassive; nearly a perfect emulation of their Diamond. Her voice had always been low and certain, but after she had fallen apart, her voice trembled with distress.

Now Blue Diamond may have been impressively cruel to those who opposed her, but she regarded her courtgems highly. Blue Diamond had personally chosen every single gem in her impressively large court. Everyone had been handcrafted for their Diamond and so were very precious to her.

Blue Pearl had come to know the subtle inflections and faint movements of her Diamond very well during their time together

She had to.

The faint tremble of her Diamond's lip, she was suppressing a smile. If her fingers on her right hand twitched, then someone was going to be hit. If she brought her large hands to her lap, she was about to squeeze someone until their form failed. So when she saw the slightest grimace, she knew that her Diamond's anger had come to boil.

No one hurt gems of Blue Diamond's court.

Perhaps the Sapphire had mistakenly thought that the entirety of their Diamond's anger was directed towards her. Perhaps that is why she ran away.

Whatever the reason, the calm world Blue Pearl had come to know came to ruin. It started not even a few hours after the incident occurred.

"My Diamond, we have arranged for you and your Pearl to be transported back to Homeworld." The unfortunate turquoise stated. "Yellow Diamond is worried for your safety and wants you and the gems you have assigned here to retreat until a respectable army can be assembled."

"We are in no way threatened by a rebel and her defective pearl. This is my planet, I can handle this matter by _myself_ " Blue Diamond whispered fiercely, her dark fingers rubbing her hidden temple. "I do not wish to go back to Homeworld. Arrange something else."

"S-s-something else, my Diamond? B-but Yellow Diamond demands-." The turquoise silenced when Blue Diamond lifted two fingers. The air shivered as a dense dankness settled down on all their physical forms. Beads of water began to coalesce on the turquoise, caressing every bit of her freckled skin and pooling directly on top of the gem nestled in her throat.

The turquoise quaked violently, the screen tablet in her hands falling to the floor. The guards in the room looked on without sound and Blue Pearl feared that she was about to be cleaning up the turquoise's shards.

" **A** r r **a n** g e. S o m **e t h I** n g. E l **s e**."

"Yes, my Diamond. My apologies my Diamond." The turquoise stuttered, shaking even as water slowly dissipated back into the air. Tears wet her cheeks and she stood back up from retrieving the fallen screen. "W-where would you like to go?"

Blue Diamond was still before sighing heavily. "One of my other planets. I want oceans. Water as far as the eye can see. I hate all this…undeveloped green land."

The turquoise left them, nearly running out of the room, and they sat together in composed silence. The safety point that was programmed into the walking throne had brought them back to Blue Diamond's throne room. Here there were only several guarding jaspers, the court left to dismiss and prattle among themselves elsewhere. No doubt that gossip of the thing formed in the court would be racing through the empire before this planet completed a single rotation.

Blue Diamond leaned back into her throne with a quiet, long sigh.

"My Diamond," Blue Pearl whispered, delicately approaching her forlorn master. "Please, tell me how to serve you. I beg you."

Blue Diamond lifted her giant hand and Blue Pearl took it eagerly. Blue Pearl knew how much this horrible day must've strained her master and only wanted to do as she was made to do.

"Show me it."

Blue Pearl's gentle ministrations on her master's beautifully soft hand froze and a shiver ran through her entire body.

"S-show you the-."

"The fusion." Blue Diamond gently cradled Blue Pearl's small face, her palm caressing her entire head. "Show me it."

Blue Pearl nodded, releasing her little frame from her master's grip and summoned the image. She kept her form very still, even when Blue Diamond shifted closer and closer. Hauntingly blue eyes peered from the shadows of her master's robe, glowing eerily in the dim lighting.

"Disgusting." Blue Diamond waved her fingers, leaning back into her throne. Blue Pearl let the image fade away. "Truly an abomination. Fusion is meant as a tactical strategy, only to be shared between two gems of the same type and class."

"I-It will be okay, my Diamond." Blue Pearl whispered encouragingly, approaching her Master's lap. "Everything will be alright."

Blue Diamond chuckled darkly, lifting Pearl to her lap and stroking her fuzzy head. "The fusion…it must've been disconcerting…that is why she left me. She wasn't in her right mind."

"Surely so, my Diamond." Blue Pearl clasped her hands together tightly. "That ruby must've done something to her."

"Sapphire has never fused before. There are only two others like her. She would never have left us in her right mind." Blue Diamond gently tilted Blue Pearl's head up, rubbing her thumb across the perfectly round pearl embedded in her thin chest. "That ruby defiled my court, made me look like a fool. That was _my_ sapphire and that little clod stole her away."

Blue Pearl distinctly remembered the sapphire being the one to run and the ruby being rather adverse to the idea, but decided to keep that to herself. There was no reason to further incite her Diamond's rage.

"When we get back to your palace, I will arrange the grandest of baths. Then I will throw another gathering. A grand party, of all your court." Blue Pearl huffed quietly, her thin arms shaking with her determination to right the wrong of today. Blue Diamond watched on with veiled amusement. "I will comb your hair too an-and I will dance for you and sing! Or perhaps do you want a true performer, I could-."

"Shhhhh." The tip of Blue Diamond's index finger pressed against Blue Pearl's lips. "You are such a good pearl, always thinking of your master. We will do all those things, but before we do, find Beryl and tell her that every ruby in my possession…"

"Yes, my Diamond?" Blue Pearl shuddered as the dark veil of her Diamond draped delicately over the entirety of her form. Her master's face loomed only a foot away. A silent puff of cold air brushed her hair from her face. Gentle lips brushed against her naked forehead, sending shivers down to the tips of her toes.

" **Shatter** **them all**."

* * *

 **A/N:** This was totally unexpected, I didn't plan on writing this. Made the mistake of falling in love with Blue Diamond and I wanted her to be quiet evil and super cruel, but at the same time really protective caring. Also love Blue Pearl, hope we get to see them again someday.

There have been tons of theories sprouting up, talking about how Garnet was probably the reason why Homeworld started experimenting with forced fusions. I wanted to expand on the impact Garnet had not only on Ruby and Sapphire, but the world they left behind.

Thanks for reading! Any favorites, follows or reviews would be greatly appreciated. Any feedback or help with developing Blue Diamond or Blue Pearl would be very greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Pearl knew it was foolish to feel sorrow for the dozens of rubies unfortunately assigned to Blue Diamond this cycle. She passed the horrible order very quickly and in the quiet second that she and Aquamarine are alone together, they share a terrified gaze. Blue Diamond has shattered hundreds of gems before. It is the Diamond's right and their authority is never to be questioned, but…functional gems who have done no wrong?

It isn't as though rubies are contributing _that_ much to their empire. They are loud, rowdy and smell of smoke, but they are _alive_.

A good many of them won't even be a decade old. Fresh new gems from kindergartners, who have ambitions and dreams to serve their empire. Blue Pearl had greatly envied their excitement, something that faded the older and older she got. The excitement to serve always ended by the very hands of the empire they had been so willing to serve.

Blue Pearl had learned to stop crying. All pearls must at some point. There are few masters who tolerate tears, especially from a gem who should not be capable of the thought necessary to recognize grief. So the heavy ball of grief that is knotting underneath her gem is neatly tucked away for later – this is not the time or place.

After the rubies had been…handled. Blue Diamond informs the court of the planet she will be retiring to; there isn't any mention the rebels or the fusion, and by the solemn air surrounding her; no one dares ask.

The ship is swift and thankfully, the journey is without problem. Blue Diamond is even more reclusive than normal. Blue Pearl doesn't think much of it. Her Diamond is often quiet.

They arrive at the planet Saagar during the planet's rest cycle. After helping Blue Diamond into her giant lounge and giving a quiet song, Blue Pearl is allowed to be alone for the next six hours of this rotation.

She is provided modest quarters to sit and meditate. She used to have a screen, one even fancier than the one aquamarines received. She had been allowed to watch videos and the Homeworld media reports. Then the renegade Pearl spawned and her granted freedom was taken away.

It wasn't as though the freedom she or any other pearl had been granted had been equal to that of any regular gem. Regular regulations and censorships applied to all gems, but said restrictions were even harsher on pearls. As a Diamond's pearl, she was granted access to more, but even that hadn't been enough.

Now it would never be enough. The master less pearl had sparked a rampant fear among the aristocratic crowd. If that pearl could lose every diamond-fearing program ingrained into her very being, then it could happen to any pearl.

Other than the screen being taken away reprogram diagnosis, cleansing scours and the sanction from other pearls had become routine. Reprogram diagnosis wasn't that bad. Biweekly trips to the pearl programmer did take time out of her day devoted to caring for her Diamond, but because she was of the highest quality and caliber there were rarely any major modifications in her gemetics that needed adjustment. The other pearls though, older models or insubordinate pearls, could experience great amounts of physical pain if their initial program deviated from current and prevalent thought-process programming.

The isolation she could deal with too. As a Diamond's pearl, she was rarely ever given enough time during the many parties the aristocracy class threw to spend time with the dozens of pearls lined along the wall. Her Diamond had used to let her participate in such foolery. She had been young, not even a century out of the factory, and the ability to allow the tiniest of smiles and communicate again in their nearly silent tongue had brought her joy. Too much joy. Blue Pearl's smiles were deemed only for her Diamond and no one else. She now stood at her master's right, quiet and alone.

The only other pearl she really interacted with had been Yellow Diamond's pearl and she wasn't the best company. Blue Pearl personally thought that Yellow Pearl might have been what the renegade pearl had been like before she defected (not that she would ever openly admit that).

The scouring was by far the worst. Healer gems had proposed early on during the cycles after the renegade pearl had first appeared that perhaps it had been a physical manifestation of a digital virus. The medical department of Homeworld had been using variations of healing serums and liquids to build viruses and plagues that corrupted gems from the inside out. Since pearls were individually built and programmed to befit their unique master, they strangely enough had a resistance against the many geo-weapons designed. A sample of a non-resistant pearl formula had been produced and White Diamond had admitted that several of her pearls had been exposed to it. The corruption process must not have worked properly because the only thing corrupted had happened to be the pearl's programming.

The pearls exposed originally had been shattered; any pearls that had been subsequently exposed and all other pearls were subjected to scouring. Scalding advanced-healing goop applied to every inch of their gem. Every 46 active/rest cycles, their physical forms disrupted and every 30 cycles, they were cleaned. The poofing she could take after the first one hundred or so times, she started to get used to it.

But the cleaning might be the most invasive experience she has had yet to know – and among a touchy-feely high-class with no qualms against slipping their hands under skirts or tunics to caress warm gems, that was truly a statement to be made.

Because no gem knew exactly how the virus was spread, or how exactly the effects of corruption would affect the pearls it came into contact with, every precaution was taken.

Every inch of her physical form was assessed. The grey skin that connected her teeth, the sensitive inside of her mouth, and any cavities she had shapeshifted for her master's pleasure and service. Though the gems were completely covered in sanitation uniforms, their naked skin covered with gloves and their eyes hidden, she could not shake her distress.

In the moments that she's left alone like this, her Diamond's calming nature absent, she could still feel the several small hands inside and out.

The rest cycle is gone too soon. She spent most of it staring vacantly out at the ocean. The planet's singular kindergarten was a mountain on the horizon, smog and muck pumping steadily out and turning the pristine blue ocean to a startling shade of indigo. It would not be long before Saagar's oceans were drained of their life and reduced to a toxic sludge capable of producing gems across the galaxy. There would only be a small percentage of the ocean left to remain blue: Blue Diamond's palace and the many feats of architecture erected in the name of the empire.

The palace itself is only partially constructed. The main temple is done, but the towering statue of Blue Diamond had yet to be completed. When Blue Diamond is at the palace, the work being handled is increased ten-fold. No one wants to be caught slacking by their Diamond.

The last time they had been visiting Saagar had been over a decade ago and forty-six gems had been shattered during their trip. Blue Pearl was hopeful that perhaps this trip, Blue Diamond would be as subdued during their flight for however long they planned to stay.

That hope crumbled to dust when she stepped into Blue Diamond's personal room. Blue Diamond was laying delicately on her giant chaise, staring out at the ocean, in one of her giant fists was a cracked gem that's scattering glittering powder on the floor. As soon as Blue Pearl walked forward, Blue Diamond shifted and sat up.

"I will be needing a new Azurite." She shrugged, letting the broken gem drop to the floor with a sickening clang. "Wipe my hands."

Blue Pearl skittered past the gem and the powder and quickly summoned a long length of fabric to clean the brittle dust on her Diamond's palms.

"Y-yes, my Diamond." Blue Pearl whispered, doing her best to hide her face from her master's powerful, inquiring gaze. Blue Pearl can feel it burn on her naked shoulders. When a trailing fingertip traces the tops of her back, she does everything in her power not flinch.

"She was in charge of the kindergarten. I will need another gem to temporarily take her place while I put in a request for another technician." Blue Diamond sighed, her icy breath stinging.

"Yes, my Diamond." Blue Pearl quickly finished cleaning her Diamond's hands and quickly summoned the cleaning crew.

"Oh, look, she's trying to reform." Blue Diamond said blankly, sounding bored. Blue Pearl watched on in horror as the misshapen lump of a gem began to glow dimly, only lifting a few inches off the ground before dropping back down. After it's third attempt to rise, a large shard flew off, skidding across the smooth floor. "This is pathetic, the crew will be here by the time this thing has taken it's hideous form. Crush it."

Blue Pearl froze, unconsciously taking in several harried breaths before composing herself. "M-m-my Diamond?'

"Crush what's left." Blue Diamond said simply, dragging a finger dangerously close to Pearl's clavicle. "With what's left it shouldn't be too hard. Use your foot."

Blue Pearl tiptoed delicately toward the glowing rock, clasping her hands together to calm her growing nerves. Blue Diamond has draped her hand on her shoulders and watched on with glowing eyes.

Blue Pearl has never, ever in her life been allowed to touch another's gem. Her Diamond and other pearls were the only exceptions. It was an intimacy that she often took part in with her Diamond.

Touching gems was bizarre, sparking strange feelings that pulsed through her entire being and left her numb and listless, but dangerously alive at the same time. There had been one time that her Diamond had pressed too hard, lost perhaps in her own strange feelings, and the pain had been excruciatingly agonizing. She hadn't meant to release her physical form, but the pain had surged through her form the same way the nameless pleasure had.

Blue Pearl imagined that being shattered was the pinnacle of that pain, leaving you without mind or body – just the open expanse of their gem, where pain and thought could be abandoned. She did not want to inflict pain upon anybody, but watching the gem struggle harder and harder to form, she knew that she couldn't leave Azurite to be stuck in an endless loop of that agony.

Tears dripped down her nose, landing on the pile of shards under foot, little whimpers broke past her mask as she rhythmically slammed her long foot over and over into what had bee Azurite.

"Pearl, don't cry." Blue Diamond's burning gaze suddenly lessened to gentle glow and she was scooped into Blue Diamond's arms. "Don't cry, you did as I asked, like a good pearl is supposed to do."

By the time the cleaning crew had arrived, Blue Diamond and her faithful pearl had exited, leaving behind only a gorgeously sparkling floor.

* * *

 **A/N:** I need more Steven Universe, I'm starved for episodes and slowly torturing innocent Pearls because of it. Thanks for your patience, this little story won't be too long so after college let's up on the mental and physical pummeling, I should definitely have time to finish it properly.

Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews! And hopefully we get some episodes soon!


End file.
